


King Harvest (Has Surely Come)

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: M/M, Rhink Fall Playlist 2017, sweet rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: A royal harvest has everyone in town feeling like kings.





	King Harvest (Has Surely Come)

A dry Summer, then come Fall. Autumn in North Carolina brings the harvest season, and, being Rhett and Link’s favorite time of year, the festivities hosted by their creekside town always leave them hungry and eager for trouble. As the leaves on the trees go golden at the branches and orange at their feet, the boys take all a Buies Creek Fall has to offer - concerts, feasts, and events aplenty.

Something about Fall has the whole town buzzing. The people depend on it, they call on God and the rainmaker, on the sun and the earth which holds their roots. _Please,_ they pray, _let these crops grow tall._ And, with a blessing from the Harvest Goddess, farms bloom magnificent. From a bird’s-eye view, crops fill out property with color and make a sort of patchwork quilt on the hillside. Indeed, a bountiful harvest sets everything in motion - corn in the fields and a wind blowin’ ‘cross the water. Cows and pigs get fat, which makes for good meat, makes for a happy town. The smell of good Southern cooking from houses down the block and children crunching leaves under their rain boots in the driveways, a royal harvest has everyone in town feeling like kings. Rhett and Link are no exception.

With the air wetly crisp from September rain, the two often stroll the streets admiring early Halloween decorations, chatting pleasantly. Most of the time, these boys can be found in the meadow, lounging under the magnolia trees. The smell of their leaves lures them in, and the two take lazy days laying in the grass beneath the clouds, making plans with their dreamy heads pressed close. When Autumn goes brisk, they sit inside and sip cocoa, listen to Link’s father tell stories about working for the union. On a rare day, you can find them hopping fences and stealing apples, maybe even spooking little kids with country legends.

Every year, the mayor hosts a Harvest Festival in the rec center. Neighbors come wrapped in scarves, plate of something home-cooked and delicious between their mittened hands, while farmers present their best crops of the harvest. The mayor awards prizes to the biggest gourds, the fattest pumpkins, and the festival usually ends in ribbons and merriment, including a massive feast. Rhett and Link toddle home filled to the brim with apple pie and ice cream afterwards.

Scarecrow and a yellow moon, pretty soon, a carnival at the edge of town. This year, Rhett and Link are a few suns past twenty and can finally sip beer like their fathers do. In flannels, blue jeans, and cowboy boots, they clink bottles and weave through the moonlit carnival, admiring the festivities. Pretty girls bat their eyelashes at them, but the two just continue on, shoulders brushing.

After a few games and one or two corndogs later, Rhett and Link are back inside the showroom. Prize-winning potatoes have been replaced with a dance floor, and harvest-themed decorations line the rec center walls: brown and orange streamers, hay bales, and a cutout scarecrow in the corner. Rhett and Link are almost alone together in the space, an old man in a cowboy hat snoozing on his chair, a few suburban mothers swapping recipes over by the harvest display. There’s music, distant and a bit static, but the song is classic, and it wouldn’t be the same carnival without it.

Everyone else is outside; Link decides now is the time to dance.

He takes up the floor, beer bottle still in one hand, and begins to shimmy his hips. Rhett sits back and sips, admires his friend in the false yellow light. Link dances alone and drunk, skinny frame twisting. He moves like he’s unafraid, he’s claiming the night, and Rhett warms at the sight of it. Gray eyes pinned on blue, Rhett leans forward on his stool with bated breath. Link looks back at him as he dances, something dark in his gaze, soft pink of his tongue poking out as if to ask, _Join me, brother?_

All is quiet in the showroom for a moment, save the music and Link’s shuffling feet. As a harvest moon rises over the carnival town, Rhett rises from his seat to meet his friend on the dance floor, sets their beers aside and spares no time in putting his hands on Link’s tricky waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [mythicaliz](http://mythicaliz.tumblr.com) for creating and hosting this Rhink collab :)


End file.
